User blog:Lemarius/League Lore: World Conquest Mode
WARNING: This is going to be a very long post I came up with this idea for one reason: I saw a very large decrease in the League of Legends story. A game this massive, with its in depth characters, world, backrounds, and history behind it seeing such a thing go down the drain as story really makes me hurt inside. Without an in depth story, the game feels as though its just another cookie cutter game: Pick a game mode, pick a champ, play, win/lose, start over. To me the game has really gotten bland. Here are a couple examples of what I mean: 1: No more Journal of Justice. Now I understand that it was most likely alot of work to maintain, but the Journal of Justice was a very large part in the League of Legends lore. It told us the relations and hardships each champion goes through and really opens up not only the characters but the world itself. We found out that Malphite and Maokai, although they see the world in different views, understand each other and have a mutual friendship. Ryze thinks Xerath is an abomination of magic, and we found out that Kassadin has a daughter that Malzahar tricked into sending to the void. All of these things were researched and reported to the people to help them really get into the story of the world and its heros. Sure we have things like the Freljord event that took place some time ago, but that was really only a fling for the introduction of Lissandra. 2: No more world events. Remember when the Ionian Boots of Lucidity were created? As a symbol of the Ionian victory over Noxus when they held back the invasion? Yeah most new players have no idea what that event is because Riot doesnt do things like that anymore. It was because of this event that not only the champ Varus came into play after his family was killed by Noxus but several character plot lines like Singed and Riven became who they are. Remember when the Crystal Scar was made, how Kalamanda was a raging war zone between Jarvan IV and Swain? Do new players even know why that map exists? Oh did I happen to mention it was because of this event that Skarner came into play? These are questions my World Conquest idea plans to solve and will speak more about down the post. 3: No more in depth character interaction. Ok, this one I cant stress too much about because there is interaction between some characters worth mentioning. Examples are Kha'Zix/Rengar The Hunt is On event or the Queen of Freljord event between Sejuani, Lissandra, and Ashe. Now looking at these events, they are fun little goals for players to reach, but looking at how each one is triggered its clear that events like these are seen once in a blue moon. Most games dont last that long or dont meet the required conditions and will never see the light of day. Other small things to take notice on is if you look at each character's lore, the qoutes they have are only from the champion themselves. No longer does Jax comment on Sivir's skill or Ezreal talk about how Rammus is the strangest creature he has ever seen. Its little interactions like this that also add to the story and potentially build relationships for our heros, wether they be friendships, rivalries, or fierce enemies. NOW FOR MY IDEA: WORLD CONQUEST MODE Seeing all of these issues, I really noticed a massive drop down the hill in the League of Legends story, and I remember along time ago when I played a Soul Caliber 2 arcade game they had a mode where players could register personal scores to a team. In short, you would pick a nation (team) and compete with others and thats where this idea came from. First you have to look at the rules and setup for the mode. In this mode, you chose a nation or city to represent and your account is locked to that nation and can only change with like an RP purchase or something. Here is a list of potential Nations/Cities to pick from: Demacia Noxus Zaun Ionia Freljord Piltover Bilgewater Shurima Desert Shadow Isles Icathia Bandle City If I missed anything else its either cuz they are too small or dont have enough champs. Now, once you have chosen a nation/city to represent, the rules are simple: 1: You can only chose champions from that nation. So no Garen's for Noxus no Katarina's for Demacia 2: Champions who do not belong to a particular side are considered 'Mercenaries' such as Fiddlesticks, Nocturne, or Ryze. During champion select, these champions are subject to a sort of "reverse draft pick" in which you chose from a list of them which ones you want on your team instead of banning champs you dont want others to use. This will asign say Ryze for your team if you pick him, but your enemy team will not get him. This is to simulate that your side has managed to hire or secure this champion for a fight. Say Noxus is short of forces for the upcomming battle, and choses to use Nocturne from the Insitute of War for a time before putting him back kinda thing. 3: Nation/City scores in this mode will determine which nation is the strongest, Say Noxus is currently leading with so-and-so many people fighting for them and have the most wins. This will open up potential for story events. If in the event Noxus is winning the leaderboards in such a landslide, they could potentially gain more followers and grow as a nation or their competition could dwindle. This means more plots and twists for the story and potential for new champions. Take the Queen of Freljord event for example. If you sided with Freljord as your Nation, say you could also chose one of the 3 clans to represent sort of as a subgroup. Now imagine that Sejuani's Frost Claw Clan grew in numbers and was able to overwhelm Avarosa and the Iceborn clans. This would not only change Sejuani by making her official queen, but Ashe would have to step down (tryndamere too), Lissandra would either be defeated or come back with a new weapon (like the Watchers for example) and other game changing events. Not only does this help the story grow but it helps the player feel like they are really making a differance and helping the game they play evolve. Not all of us can become Riot employee's but everyone who plays can have a chance to change the game, the world, and its people just by doing what they always do: playing. In addition to this idea, Alliances between nations could be formed to combat another nation who has grown too powerful. Take Poppy for example, ambassador between Demacia and Bandle City, those two already have potential for an alliance and would give them better footing to handle assualts from a greater threat. This is the rough idea of mine in a nutshell and obviously it has alot of pros and cons which need to be worked out, but thats why I decided to post it here and let Riot and the people, the gamers, work it and mold it and potentially turn it into a game changing phenomenon. I think this has alot of potential not only on a competitive level, but on a story and lore based level as well. For those of you who want to see story and in depth lore returned to this game and get rid of the basic cookie cutter setting, post your ideas and thoughts and help spread the word to Riot that we want more than just a pickem up and play game, we want a world we can really get into and be apart of. Thank you for reading Category:Blog posts